


Cuddles

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Naked Cuddling, No smut., Yuri., aw yis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No smut. Just two naked cuties cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little AoiSaku fic for you~ Rated T for mentions of nudity. Also, I didn't list this as a AoiSaku fic cuz I was lazy :T

Today was a long day.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, Asahina-san?"

"Do you want to stay with me for the night? It's okay if you don't wanna."

"Of course...I would love to." Sakura replied, giving the faintest smile.

Aoi giggled, and invited the much larger girl into the bed.

She pulled the covers over both of them.

"...I'm cold." Aoi said, wrapping her arms around her naked body.

Sakura put her hand on Aoi's shoulder.

Aoi scooted over further to Sakura, leaning on her.

"You're so warm, Sakura-chan! Can I cuddle with you?"

"Yes, of course..." Sakura wrapped her arm around the much smaller girl.

"Thank you!"

"Oh, there is no need to thank me." she said, arms wrapped around Aoi.

"Goodnight~"

"Good night..."

Tonight was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me do this. Might turn it into a series.


End file.
